Over the past quarter century, the rate of patients being classified as overweight or obese has increased at an alarming rate and now affects up to 35% of the population and direct health care costs are estimated to be greater than $150 billion/year. Importantly, being overweight (or obese) is a major risk factor for developing cardiovascular disease, Type II diabetes, and other diseases such as cancer. Many options exist to treat obese patients and their clinical manifestations of metabolic syndrome including several FDA approved therapies; however, to date there is still no uniformly consistent long term efficacious pharmacotherapy with limited tolerable side effects and exceptional long term patient compliance. Development of a pharmacotherapy that has exceptional long term patient compliance, efficacy in reducing excess (adipose) weight, and safety profile would have substantial socioeconomic impact globally.